


Adventures of Bird Qrow Part 2: Adventures With Familiars.

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: Adventures of Bird Qrow [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Familiars, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, Witchcraft, could be better, crows as familiars, didn't flesh it out enough but wanted to post something short, doesn't have much plot, really bad, this was really quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: When Clover summons his familiar, he didn't expect it to be a crow, and he definitely didn't expect it to be human as well.He notices odd things around the house and thinks it is being caused by spirits until he catches Qrow in his house and finds out he is his familiar.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Adventures of Bird Qrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Adventures of Bird Qrow Part 2: Adventures With Familiars.

Clover hadn't known what would show up when he had said the incantation to summon his familiar, but he hadn't expected it to be a crow. 

He stared at the black bird perched on the floor, staring up at him, and blinked. The crow cocked their head at him in response before stepping closer to him. 

Clover raised his hand and moved it closer to the crow, finger out so the bird could inspect it. They held eye contact as the bird lowered their head to inspect his finger before nudging their head closer, making contact with Clover's finger. 

Clover smiled softly as he began to softly pet the crows head. Clover mentally noted how the bird seemed to trust him easier than he thought they would and that made him happy. 

During the next few weeks, Clover bonded with his familiar, including them in a bunch of his rituals and making protection charms for them. 

It was 2 months after his familiar had appeared, that Clover began to notice weird things around his house after coming back from errands and work. It began with small things, like food in the fridge going missing and things being moved around. Clover usually just chalked those up to his forgetfulness.

But then things happened that were harder to ignore.

Like the random ring he had found one day, and had mysteriously disappeared soon after, that definitely did not belong to him. 

He began to worry, did he have spirits living in his house or something else completely. 

He had asked his deities, but they had just told him not to worry and he had wanted to believe them, he really did. But the evidence was worrying and he wanted to get to the bottom of it all before it really affected his life. 

So he decided to come home early one day from work, that way he would have more time to try to figure out what was going on in his house. 

What he hadn't been expecting to see, was the man lounging on his sofa, coffee cup in hand and that same stupid ring, that had worried Clover to no end, on his finger.

He had stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the living room, eyes wide and his mouth hung open in shock. 

It took the man less than a second to realise he was there. The man looked sheepish as he placed the coffee cup on the table. 

"Okay, this might be hard to explain, but please don't freak out," the man had a deep voice and for a second that was all Clover would focus on before he shook himself out of it. 

"Start talking then," Clover replied simply, watching as the man nodded and leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs with his right ankle on his left leg. 

After a minute, that honestly felt more like an hour, the man leaned forward again and sighed. 

"You know what, it's better if I just show you," Clover let himself think about how, instead of being scared that a stranger was in his house, he was actually feeling safe and he had no idea why.

One second there was a handsome man on his sofa, the next the man was gone and he was replaced with a crow that looked suspiciously like his familiar. 

It all finally clicked in his head. The missing food, the moved objects and even that stupid ring. It wasn't that he had a spirit or a demon in his house, it was because his familiar could, for some reason, turn human. 

Or was it the other way around, could the man become a crow?

Either way, it answered a lot of Clover's questions and he found that it didn't change anything. Which was a weird thing in and of itself. 

Clover was greeted with the sight of the man again as the crow turned back. 

"So you're my familiar?" Clover asked, dumbly and the man nodded. Clover moved to sit next to the man, mind still processing what he had found out. "What's your name?"

"Qrow," the man, Qrow, replied, moving forward to pick up his coffee cup again. 

"Like the bird?" Clover asked, relishing in the chuckle that followed his question. 

"Like the bird."

The two continued their conversation, getting to know each other even better than just witch and familiar. 

After that talk, they began to navigate their life together. Qrow would mostly stay in his human form unless Clover was doing ritual work or other witchcraft things, then Qrow would be in his familiar form. 

It worked for them and their bond grew more because of it.


End file.
